Kappa Knows All
by Kway100
Summary: The Harvest Goddess has ordered Claire to find a husband...and soon. After being told to ask the Kappa, Claire still isn't sure. Will she have to steal another girl's guy, pick the leftovers or...marry the Kappa! T in case. Multiple POV's
1. Slimy, FishMonster and a WakeUp Kiss

**The Kappa**

**Chapter One**

**Slimy, Fish-Monster and a Wake-Up Kiss**

**-The Goddess Pond-**

"I don't know, Harvest Goddess.."

"Claire! Trust me! Go talk to the Kappa, it'll solve _every_thing!"

"B-but...KAPPAS! They're monsters! What if he-!"

"I promise, he won't do anything. Now, go on! Take lots of cucumbers with you, dear!"

I looked back gloomily," But-"

"Go."

I slothed my way back to my house. I don't want to do this... If only I could fix it on my own! The Harvest Goddess insists that I marry, or "_bad_" things will happen.. I've been on this Island for five long years and I'm still not sure who to date... Kai is a player, so not him...Cliff is cute, but he has Ann...Trent is too serious and Elli would kill me... Rick..Well, he loves chickens... gross.. Carter said no...So, that leaves me with Won, Zack and Gray. I did kind of like Gray, in fact we were good friends, and even Zack a little, but I don't think I could LOVE them. But, she said I HAVE to marry... Off to the Kappa I go...to get eaten...or brutally tortured...or worse. I cringed at the thought.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. I'll ask Gray to go with me! Best light bulb plan I've had in a while: I'll have company at the lake _and_ I'll see if Gray's the "One". I ran to the blacksmiths and was greeted by Saibara. "Hey, Claire!" he smiled. I don't know why Gray hates him so much, I like him... "Hey, Saibara! Can I borrow Gray for an hour, maybe two?"

"Course," he replied," Anything, for you! I owe you big for all the ore you brought in. GRAY! GET IN HERE!"

I heard the clashing of metal against metal and the stomping of feet. "What," he asked coldly. I waved a little, frightened by his harsh demeanor. He glanced at me, then softened.

"Claire needs you for something, take the rest of the day off." He turned around, grabbed a book and headed to his room. "Shop'll be closed the rest of the day. Have fun, you two." And then he closed his bedroom door. _Huh, that was easy._

Gray looked down at me confused. "I need your help.." I clarified.

"With?"

"Well...if I told you, you wouldn't come.." I looked away, uncomfortable.

"If I go with you, _but_ you have to tell me soon. Alright?"

"When we get there. Gotchya."

"Lead the way," he bowed jokingly.

He followed me along the path, I was farther ahead, so I slowed down to meet his pace.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Tired, but alright."

"Hmm.."I nodded. I glanced at him, he had a nicely built body: muscular, but thin, striking blue-eyes... you could almost see his inner kindness in them..sharp nose, full mouth, and slightly curly blonde hair...

He looked down at me. _Oops, caught me staring_...I felt my cheeks warm. The rest of the walk was silent, and slightly awkward. "Here we are!" I plunked down on a plushy seat of moss.

"The Winter Mine Pond? What for?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I talked to the Harvest Goddess..." I looked up and expected a laugh or a mock on my sanity, but he just nodded and gestured for me to continue. "And, she told me to go talk to the Kappa today."

He looked alarmed,"Why?"

"Well..I-You shouldn't know that part.."

He started to inquire further, but sighed and sat down next to me. I could feel warmth coming off from him. It was a bit chilly out.. I scooted a bit closer.

"So, do you have any cucumbers?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Go throw one in," he noticed my hesitance," I won't let it get you." he grinned.

"O-okay..Promise?"

"Yep, I'll protect you."

I threw one in and...nothing happened.

"Nothing happened, Gray.."

"Just wait." I sat back down on my cushy, plant seat.

I waited and waited and waited...and waited some more...I'm not patient. "Gr-!"

The cucumber disappeared! "Gray the Kappa! It took it! Gra-"!

The cucumber shot out of the water, and knocked my poor man out cold.

Oooohh noo, it's gonna attack! I heard a splash of water and I froze.

"Claire." _It knows my name_... It had a soft, but deep voice. "The Harvest Goddess has told me. I'll help, for another cucumber."

"B-b-but you...you HIT him?"

"He can't know."

"B-b-bu-"

"Just give me the cucumber."

I tossed in the second veggie, then slowly turned around to face the monstrosity. In the pond sat the green Kappa. The creature of legends. He wasn't as scary as was said though. Kinda looked like a frog, but with yellow, fish-lips and lily-pad hair, and the powerful water crevice in the middle of his- it's head.

He munched on the cucumber, much like any other person would. Then stretched out in the water, floating. "He's not "the One" you know."

"But, he's perfect!"

"Not for you. Nor is Zack, or Won...or anybody."

_How'd he know my other choices_..I crinkled up my expression and spat,"THEN WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALMIGHTY KAPPA? HUH? THIS ISN'T ANY HELP!"

"Oh, you'll see," he stated mysteriously.

And then he disappeared.

I threw a rock into the water, _miss. Dang it._

I stomped over to Gray and poked him...Nope, still sleeping.

"Maybe, you should kiss him?" The amphibious creature laughed.

I smirked. "Okay then, if you say so.."

And I did. And I liked it. Well, except the part when he woke up.

His bright blue eyes popped open, alarmed. "CLAIRE!"

"The Kappa told me too!" I sputtered.

Disbelief covered his face "WHAT?"

"I-I-I promise! I wouldn't have done it if not!"

He just gave me a look. "Well...okay then..don't tell anyone though."

"I won't." I swore.

"What happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"..Uh...it hit you with a cucumber..hehe.." I smirked. We began to leave after packing my basket back up with the cucumbers, and continued down the trail.

After moments of thoughtful silence,"..You liked it though, didn't you?" Gray grinned deviously.

I didn't know what he was referring to," Liked what?" I asked innocently.

"That kiss. The one you took when I was knocked out."

I didn't answer..."Come on, it's getting l-late."

"So you did?" he laughed.

I death stared at him.

"AWW, Claire! I didn't know you liked m-" he teased.

"SHUT UP, GRAY! YOU probably liked it!" I growled.

His faced flushed and not another word came out of his mouth.

**-Author's Note-**

**Well...this should be interesting to write.. A KappaxClaire against ClairexGray. Who is the one for Claire?**

**Review plz!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Harvest Moon, but I do own the story title and chapter names.**


	2. I Don't Like You, But I'll Help

**Kappa Knows All**

**Chapter Two**

**I Don't Like You...But, I'll Help You**

**-Gray-**

"What are you so happy about?" Grandpa grouched, staring at me in confusion.

I ceased whistling the lighthearted tune,"What? Can't I be in a good mood, for once?" I frowned.

He sighed,"It's just...Odd." He shuffled to the back room, to fetch some ores I'm guessing.

I shook my head and continued fixing the dingy watering-can I'd been working on for a few days. "So what did you guys do yesterday,"asked Gramps from across the room,"...Or do I want to know..?" He grimaced and sat a few pieces of iron on the counter.

I frowned at him," She wanted me to got to the Winter Mine Lake. She was too scared to go by herself."

"Oh..Scared? Of what?" he asked surprised.

"...The Kappa." I chuckled.

"The Kappa," he guffawed,"No such thing, haha. So she believes in fairy tails? She probably thinks the Goddess is in that other pond too, haha!"

"Heh..Probably."

"What happened at the lake?" He quizzed.

"Well, she threw a cucumber in," I was interrupted by a laugh," and I fell asleep."

"Did she get to see 'the kappa'?" he chuckled.

He was really being..nosy today.."..So she said."

He grunted and began upgrading the axe.

Could the Kappa...be real?

**-Claire-**

"I told you it wouldn't work!" I whined.

"Claire...did you go alone?" The Harvest Goddess asked foolishly.

"...No. But you didn't say to go-!"

"Well, I forgot to mention that, hehe. Go on!"

I grumbled and walked back down the path..again.

"Uhm...Claire? Are you okay? _You were talking to yourself again_.." Rick asked as I passed the Hot Spring.

"...Oh! Hey...I didn't see you there," I babbled," I'm fine, just fine!" And I hurried away from his curious eyes.

***PLOP***

"There you go you stupid monster!" I grumbled throwing the green vegetable in.

I went and sat at the edge of the bank, kicking pebbles in as I waited.

"I would say you a-"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIE_!" I screamed bloody murder.

"-re the unintelligent one." The Kappa finished frowning.

"YOU SHOULDN'T JUST...POP UP LIKE THAT! You almost scared me to death..."

"..And that would be _bad_?" It scoffed.

I glared,"...Let's get on with this. What the heck am I supposed to do?"

It shrugged,"I don't know. Why am I always supposed to fix everything." It sank deeper into the water.

"WHAT?" I groaned," What am I supposed to do?" I slumped down into the grass and began to whimper.

It sighed and swam to my side,"Well..I'm not completely heartless, although, don't get me wrong, I hate your kind..but...I will help you.." It gulped and glanced away uncomfortably.

Can I trust it? ..Oh, what the heck.."Really? You..will help me?"

"Mmhmm.." It sunk back lower into the pond. "So what _exactly_ do you want," It sighed.

"..I just have to get married soon...so the Goddess says.."

"Okay. True love or just anybody?

I scrunched up my nose," I..uh, don't believe in 'true love'."

"Alright, so anyone will do then.." It thought. "Go visit Won, that rip-off salesman."

"I BOUGHT THREE APPLES OFF OF HIM AND THEY WERE REGULAR APPLES! 500G TOO!" I recalled.

It looked boredly at me,"I don't care...so be gone." It waved away.

I picked up my belongings and began to leave, but I paused," What's your name?"

"I don't have a name, nor do I need one. I _am_ the last Kappa..."

"Oh. Then what should I call you?"

It breathed deeply," I don't care. But, don't expect me to answer to any name."

"Are you a guy?" I asked puzzled."

"...Yes." he stated flatly.

"Hmmm... I shall call you..Kama. Since, you are helping me out with this and all.." I chattered at an empty lake.

"Oh fine. Whatever..." On to Won's I go!

-Author's Note-

So..he needed a name. Kama means love and is short for the Hindu's Kamaden. AND IT STARTS WITH A K! Review please!

-Disclaimer-

Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive


End file.
